hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpius Malfoy
Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (b. 1 August, 2006) was an English half-blood wizard, the only son and eldest child of Draco and Violet Malfoy (née Black). He was the older brother to three sisters, Vega, Olive and Cassie. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2017 to 2024 and was sorted into Slytherin House. He became the best friend of Albus Potter. Biography Early life (2006-2017) Scorpius was born in August of 2006 to Draco and Violet Malfoy, as the first son. He already had two older sisters named Vega and Olive. He also had a younger sister by two years, named Cassie. Scorpius was raised in Malfoy Manor, but moved to Malfoy Mansion just before the twins started at Hogwarts. He greatly inherited his fathers and paternal grandfather's looks; blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pale pointed face. However, in contrast to them he was not raised with traditional pure-blood beliefs that taught him to regard Muggles and non-pureblood wizards as inferior so he was much more tolerant of them. Scorpius grew up to be very close with his elder sister, Olive, with whom he shared many interests such as books, nature, and pranking Vega. While his sisters all liked to go out and meet new people, Scorpius isolated himself within his home and instead chose to read all of the books in the Malfoy Library. He read about the Wizarding World, the Second Wizarding War, and Harry Potter. Hogwarts years (2017-2024) First year In 2017, Scorpius was accompanied by his parents and sisters to King's Cross Station to go to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Others in his year included Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Rose was discouraged by her father from becoming "too friendly" with Scorpius and was encouraged to beat him in every test. Scorpius sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express until he was later joined by Albus and Rose. The mood was awkward as the three had already met each other, but never actually gotten very close. Rose eventually decided to leave, while Albus stayed. They shared Scorpius' sweets along with stories on their journey to Hogwarts, beginning their friendship. Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin and sat next to Albus at the Start of Term Feast. He had a hard time at Hogwarts since his fellow students made jokes about how bad of a wizard he was considering who his parents were while they also mocked Albus for being a Potter in Slytherin. Regardless, he and Albus became great friends and Scorpius encouraged him to ignore what the students were saying about them. He also had a crush on Rose, but she did not return his feelings. Fourth year Fleeing the Hogwarts Express Before going to school for his fourth year, Albus told his father that he was having a hard time at school. Harry was hurt by this and thought Scorpius was the reason why, requesting Albus end his friendship with him, but Albus refused to give up his best friend. On the Hogwarts Express, when Albus told him about his meeting with Amos Diggory and the discovery of a Time-Turner, they made a plan to retrieve the Time-Turner and travel back in time to save Cedric Diggory. They tried to jump from the train by climbing up to the roof through a window only to find the trolley witch, who tried to stop them from leaving the moving train. They later managed to find Delphi, who had agreed to help Albus. Working with Delphini They travelled to St Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards where he met Amos Diggory and Delphi. They agreed to a plan and with Delphi's help, Albus, Scorpius, and Delphi used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Ron, Harry, and Hermione respectively and sneaked into the Ministry of Magic. Scorpius, as Harry, helped to solve a series of puzzles from Hermione's bookcase where they finally discovered and stole the Time-Turner. Leaving Delphi behind, Albus and Scorpius used the Time-Turner to travel to the Triwizard Tournament's first task where they dressed up as Durmstrang students and intervened with Cedric's part by making him lose his wand. After five minutes, they returned to the present. Albus and Scorpius discovered that they had created an alternate reality where Cedric still died, and Hermione and Ron never got together meaning Rose no longer existed. Albus is not in Slytherin anymore and Harry tells Albus he will have to end his friendship with Scorpius and that he will be keeping an eye on him to ensure he does. They returned to normal school life where Albus and Scorpius did not speak anymore. Eventually, Delphi turned up at Hogwarts and made Albus and Scorpius reconcile. They decided to put their mistake right and hoped that by intervening with the second task, they would properly save Cedric. They succeeded and returned to the present only to find that they had created another alternate reality. Cedric survived and became a Death Eater. Cedric killed Neville Longbottom, who had been crucial to Voldemort's defeat who won instead. Violet had never gotten married to Draco and Astoria Greengrass was the mother of Scorpius. Harry Potter died meaning Albus did not exist anymore either, leaving Scorpius alone to try and right their mistake. With the help of resistance fighters Severus Snape, Violet, Cassie Black, Ron, and Hermione, Scorpius later managed to change time again by time-travelling to the past and using a Shield Charm to stop his other self intervening. He restored the original timeline along with Albus and Rose back into existence. Scorpius and Albus returned to the present through the Great Lake, where they were found by their parents. With the approval of Harry, they were allowed to keep their friendship. They tell their parents that they lost the Time-Turner although Scorpius later admitted to Albus that he knows he lost it in the lake. They decided to retrieve it and destroy it. They invited Delphi to help. Trapped in 1981 When they met her, Scorpius noticed that Delphi had an Augurey tattoo which reminded him of a witch in the alternate reality where Voldemort won. He realized that she was raised by the Rowles who were well known Death Eaters. Delphi then revealed that she was never actually planning to destroy the Time-Turner and that she hoped to revive Lord Voldemort. She snapped their wands and killed Craig Bowker Jr who was sent to find them, before she made Albus and Scorpius travel back in time with her to the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Albus and Scorpius, knowing the Time-Turner only kept them in the past for five minutes, tried to stall Delphi and ended up meeting Cedric Diggory in the maze. Cedric helped Albus and Scorpius and retrieved the Time-Turner, believing it to be part of the tournament. As he left, Albus and Scorpius told him that his father Amos loved him. However, Delphi managed to get the Time-Turner back and went back in time to October 30, 1981, the day before James and Lily Potter died. Delphi then destroyed the Time-Turner and left, abandoning Albus and Scorpius. Believing Delphi hoped to murder Harry herself so the spell wouldn't rebound on Voldemort, Albus and Scorpius went to Godric's Hollow and saw James and Lily alive with their baby Harry. To warn everyone in the future what is happening, Albus and Scorpius used Harry's blanket to send a message through time. Harry, Violet, Ron, Ginny, and Draco deciphered the message and used a more advanced Time-Turner to travel back to 1981 and join their children. Ginny realised Delphi only meant to stop Voldemort going into the house and murdering the Potters, so his downfall never happened. Harry transfigured himself to look like Voldemort and planned to apprehend Delphi. Delphi pleaded with Voldemort, actually Harry, to accept her. However, the Transfiguration spell faded and Delphi and Harry duelled. Scorpius and the others joined Harry and finally stopped Delphi. They then returned to the present. Returning to present time After their traumatic experiences with the time-turner, Albus and Scorpius returned to normal life and Scorpius asked Rose out, and she turned him down but Scorpius was excited because she had pity in her eyes and not hate saying it "was a foundation for a palace of love" and Rose later talked to Scorpius and called him "Scorpion King" then left with a smile on her face. Physical appearance Scorpius inherited his father Draco's physical traits, meaning that he likely had blond hair, grey eyes, and a pale pointed face. He was also noted for looking almost the same as his father did at age eleven. He was said to resemble Draco as much as Albus Potter resembled Harry Potter. Personality and traits Scorpius was shown to be a brave, intelligent, and understanding individual. However, despite his traits he was shown to be incredibly lonely and insecure, who suffered from slight depression throughout his childhood and eventual years at Hogwarts. Scorpius was noted to be extremely kind, according to Albus. Scorpius was known to have a personality that Albus and himself describe as "nerdy" and "geeky," and was known to be something of a loner. A consummate social outcast, Scorpius relied on his romantic and amorous personality to lighten his burdens in life. A particular trait of his was his long-standing romantic interest in Rose Granger-Weasley, his best friend's cousin and unreachable goal. Scorpius was rather persistent when he wanted something and vaguely shows his ambitious side in the fact that no other girl has ever caught his eye before, potentially referencing another part of his identity he, himself had yet to figure out. His overall neutral want to restore Rose's existence to the timeline shows that his interest in her was apparently more than just a simple schoolboy crush to the audience and can be implied that he actually loves her. However, this desperation to restore a timeline was sidelined by the overwhelming relationship between Scorpius and Albus as well as the confirmation from Snape that Scorpius was generally "giving up his kingdom" by restoring the timelines all for Albus. Scorpius inherited his mothers kindness and his fathers persistence. Living in a timeline without Albus being his friend was shown to be more unbearable and saddening for Scorpius than living in a timeline without Rose's existence altogether. Scorpius was also known to be prone to feelings of jealousy. His jealousy was shown from when Scorpius once observed Albus showing interest in a girl, Delphi. In an alternate timeline when Albus was ordered by his father to stay away from Scorpius, Delphi admitted that in the letters Albus wrote to her so she can feel Scorpius' absence from his life. Scorpius retorted that it seemed like he has found another shoulder to cry on and inquired how many owls they've sent to one another. Through his backhanded comment, this jealousy can be inferred, but it was unknown what these complicated feelings really meant. In another alternate timeline where Albus was never born and Voldemort ruled, Scorpius was apparently more of a bully, as he allegedly forced Craig Bowker Jr to do his homework for him. The Scorpius who inadvertently made this timeline shift was rather surprised and shocked at this revelation.